


The Closest to Heaven that I'll Ever Be

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jebby - Freeform, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: Debby loves a lot of things: among those included are mornings and soft things and Josh. Even better when they're all mixed together.





	The Closest to Heaven that I'll Ever Be

Josh is soft.

Debby's sure that 'soft' is not really a word that's often used to describe her fiancé (incredibly irresistible, maybe) but it's really all that pops into her head as her fingers trace over his skin.

He's still asleep, white sheets draped over his hips, his back to her as his muscles move in time with his breathing. His back is really nice, too, Debby muses as she connects his freckles into random patterns.

In fact, all of Josh is nice, from his physique to his personality to the way his tongue pokes out between his teeth when he smiles. It's not hard to tell why Debby fell so hard so fast.

So if there's two things that Debby is sure of, it's that Josh is soft and nice. Like a teddy bear. A really hot, really muscular, soft, nice, real life teddy bear.

She switches her attention from his back to his arm, where she lets her eyes drink in the colors decorating his skin. She's spent a fair amount of time looking at his tattoos, but she knows she'll never get sick of them. She shuffles closer, pressing herself against him. Her hand snakes under his arm, palm settling over his heart, where she can feel its steady beat.

Josh stirs. He sighs softly, the noise he makes when he's waking up, and Debby drops a kiss on his shoulder, lingering. There are little strands of hair curling at the nape of his neck, so she uses her free hand to brush them aside, placing another kiss on the newly-exposed skin. She moves upward, planting a kiss on the fading tattoo behind his ear, on his jaw and his temple.

"G'morning." Josh's voice is raspy and sleep-ridden, his words mumbled into the pillow and something simmering with heat settles low in Debby's stomach.

"Hi," she whispers. On mornings like these, whispers seem to be the only volume of their voices that are appropriate. "How'd you sleep?"

Josh yawns, turning onto his back. He stretches his arms over his head, cracking his back and flexing muscle deliciously as he arches. It's his wake-up routine, one that Debby is familiar with, and she waits as he rubs the sleep from his eyes and turns his face towards her with a sleepy smile. "Wonderful."

It's his turn to wrap his arms around her, humming off-key against her collarbone as he traces random patterns into the bare skin of her hip and back. He cards his finger through the tangled jungle of her hair and when he's gotten most of the knots out, he pulls his face from her neck and kisses her properly.

His hair is soft when she threads her fingers through it as he rolls over to hover above her, starting a trail of kisses down the column of her neck. She clings onto the soft skin of his shoulder, finger pads biting into muscle as she breaths in the morning air.

Josh is soft, smiling softly as he kisses her. Softly at first, then not so softly as they take what they want from each other, limbs tangling and hearts pounding in the same beautiful rhythm as they follow one another over the edge. He's pliant and tired after, humming quietly when Debby brushes his hair off his sweaty forehead, tracing his cheekbones. Her skin is still a little heated, but she wraps her arms around him nevertheless, lulled by his easy breathing back into a soft, soft, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for morning josh and so is debby.  
> thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
